


Key Card to Recovery

by icashedin



Series: Ambrollins One Shots [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, OTP Feels, Past Relationship(s), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recovery was difficult. Ambrose Asylum was difficult. Seth isn't being a sourpuss or a party pooper. There's just something, or someone, Seth needs back in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Card to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block for a couple months and Ambrollins on my screen unlocks it. Well, I usually do not write canon-ish anything so this is kind of not my scene but Ambrose Asylum gave me those feels. Am I right? |  
> And thanks to TheAwkwardFangirl for putting up a caption on a picture on Tumblr that made me think. Slipping hotel key cards into pockets. <3

Seth paces up and down the short hallway of his suite. He runs his fingers through his drying dark brown hair. The short shower he had taken right after he arrived in the hotel room did nothing to calm his nerves. 

“I should’ve known better…it was all for show…” Seth mutters to himself.

As Seth reaches for the light switch on the creme wallpapered wall, he hears the click of the latch and the door open. His head jerks towards the sound and a knot forms in his stomach. Heavy booted footsteps make their way up to Seth and his breath catches in his throat. He begins to turn to face the person behind him when he hears that deep raspy voice, the one that had bothered him all night long.

“So what’s with the present in my gym bag Rollins?”  
Seth can hear the smirk playing across Dean’s face.  
“Key cards aren’t gifts Ambrose.” Seth spats back closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning around to face Dean.

Just like earlier, Seth can’t handle being in such a close proximity to Dean. It has always been this way. There’s an electricity when they are around each other. Even after Seth chose a different path, he couldn’t remove the feelings, the memories, the spark that exists between them. 

On live television tonight, Dean kept staring at Seth and touching him. Those little things, like bringing up their past (albeit Seth will admit it was their professional past) tugged at him and he was reminded about how much he really missed Dean. Recovery from his knee injury had taken almost seven months. He hated being away from the ring for that long. More so, he couldn’t stand being away from Dean for all that time. But, he wasn’t going to come out and admit that.

“Anyone in there?” Dean asks, poking Seth’s temple with a long slender finger.  
Seth flicks away Dean’s finger and pouts.  
“I’m here, it’s you! All that whatever on Raw.” Seth waves his hand at Dean.  
Dean laughs, “Without a camera on ya there’s much less to ya huh?”  
Seth huffs, “You only touch me now on camera!”

There is a silence between the two men and Seth’s face turns red.  
“I—I didn’t…” Seth lets the words fall away and the heat of embarrassment grows.  
Dean drums his fingers along his collarbone, “Ya brought me here about…us?”  
Seth nods, staring at the fibers in the carpet memorizing how the gold bits blend into the green bits, “I—I missed you…”

Dean reaches out and grabs Seth’s hand. The younger man looks up with nervous brown eyes and closes the distances between him and Dean. Dean’s blue eyes gaze warmly at Seth as he wraps his other arm around Seth’s waist. The two lock up in a tight embrace and Seth can feel the familiar tingle of anticipation rushing through him. His eyelids slowly slide shut as him and Dean lace their fingers together. And like all the times before, but each time is new and special, Dean’s lips touch his and fit perfectly. His body melts into Dean’s. Seth can feel himself being moved across the room but all he cares about is mouth covering his mouth. The tongue slipping out and poking around begging for more. The low grunt that comes from Dean’s mouth as they deepen their kiss. These are the things Seth cares about. These are some of the things Seth has missed.

Seth is lowered onto the bed. Dean has maneuvered him onto the bed. Seth breaks away, feeling lightheaded and needing air, from the kiss. Dean buries himself into Seth neck. Seth keeps his eyes closed, reaches up and strokes Dean’s auburn hair. 

“Don’t tell…but I fuckin’ missed you too,” Dean smiles against Seth’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this was messy or turrible. I'm working on some more stuff at the moment. (:


End file.
